In wireless communications networks, a base station is a network element providing an air interface between the radio units of mobile subscribers and the networks infrastructure (sometimes referred to as Switching and Management Infrastructure, SwMI). The base station is responsible for radio transmission and reception to and from wireless subscriber stations over the air interface. An example of a basic architecture of a base station receiver is shown schematically in FIG. 1. RF parts 11 amplify radio frequency (RF) signals received from an antenna 10, provide selectivity and mix the received carrier to a lower intermediate frequency (IF), which is then delivered to the baseband sections, such as the synchronization block 12, diversity combining 13 and the detector 14. If the diversity reception is employed, the baseband signals can be combined in the diversity-combining block 14. This improves the bit error rate considerably. A base station receiver may also include modulation detection that is used for detecting whether or not the received signal is modulated according to the modulation method used in the specific radio system. The base station may further include jamming detection. The jamming detection is a base station feature indicating whether the base station is receiving a jamming signal, i.e. an interference signal, over the radio interface, usually from a mobile station, with the possible aim of causing network malfunction. These functionalities are only examples of different functionalities a base station may include.